This invention relates generally to insulating elements, and more particularly to self-covering elements or joints that are made from foam having an adhesive closure and insulating properties.
There have been a number of different attempts to produce an effective insulation material for pipes that not only minimizes heat transfer from the pipe to the atmosphere, but also inhibits the formation of moisture on the pipe""s surface. Prior art insulating elements have been devised to address the aforenoted problems.
U.K. Patent No. 2,296,749 to Villain S. A. for a xe2x80x9cPipe Insulation Elementxe2x80x9d relates to a pipexe2x80x94insulating assembly is formed by insulating elements surrounding a pipe, each having joint surfaces with optional inter-engaging male and female assembly parts which are homologous extending along their lengths. Each element has an external covering of metal or plastic sheet curved in the shape of a channel and terminating in flanged edges and corresponding at least to a portion of the periphery of the structure to be produced, the channel receiving an insulating rigid foam so as to leave a depression shaped and dimensioned like the pipe to be insulated. The joint surface is provided with a layer of flexible foam and the closing of an insulating element on itself or the joining of insulating elements to one another is effected face to face by the layers of flexible foam.
CH Patent No. 598,534 to Albert Berner for a xe2x80x9cThermoplastic Insulating Sheath For Pipesxe2x80x9d relates to a sheath that is formed by rolling a strip of thermoplastic insulating material into a tube, and joining its longitudinal edges together by welding. The joint may be formed by heat welding, or ultrasonic welding, preferred spot welding with a distance of 2 mm between spots, or HF welding. The joint may be a flange weld, a lap weld or a butt weld. When fitted over the pipe, the sheath forms a continuous water-tight covering, as long as, in the case of spot welded sheaths, the distance between spots is reduced sufficiently. The welding operation and the presence of a welded joint in no way diminish the initial properties of the plastic material with respect to thermal and sound insulation and protection against corrosion of the pipes.
BE Patent No. 716,646 to Cie De Saint-Gobain (Comp) for xe2x80x9cAdhesive Bonded PVC Aluminium Sheath For Securing Pipexe2x80x9d relates to pipe insulation jacket comprising a split tube of conventional expanded or resin-bonded fibre insulating material which is covered with an integral sheath of thermo plastic (PVC) or metal (aluminium) which is bonded to the jacket with a permanently resilient adhesive and which extends beyond one edge of the axial parting line of the jacket and beyond one end of the jacket. The extended portions of the sheath are coated with a contact adhesive which is protected by a removable release paper or similar until the jacket is fitted about a pipe and/or adjacent to another section of jacket and the adhesive flaps are used to provide an overlapped, sealed joint. The opposing faces of the jacket may also be adhesive coated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,859 to Hartman et al for xe2x80x9cMethod Of Forming Pipe Insulation With An Adhesive Closurexe2x80x9d relates to a method for applying a closing tape to an extruded foam article is disclosed. The tape is applied immediately after the article is extruded and while the article is still subject to shrinkage, which is common with extruded foamed products. The tape is prestressed and is of a material to alleviate the problems associated with shrinkage. This method is particularly appropriate for applying a closing tape to an extruded polyethylene pipe insulation product which has been longitudinally slit to allow the pipe to be located interior to the insulation. The tape has one side attached to one side of the slit with the other portion of the tape being positioned for closing the slit by engaging the opposite side of the slit. A pressure sensitive adhesive is provided on the tape and a release liner protects the adhesive on the other portion of the tape.
Therefore a self-covering element which would provide for proper insulation of a pipe in both hot and cold situations, which self releases from a first position to a second position, is deformable and is self-sealing is desirable.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved self-covering element for intersecting pipes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-covering element for covering a pipe joint comprising of an insulating element having an inner peripheral surface and an outer peripheral surface, such that the inner surface defines a hollow cavity. The insulating element further comprises a deformable first portion and a second portion attached at an angle to one another, and a longitudinal slit which runs the length of the inner and outer peripheral surfaces. A pressure sensitive adhesive with a removable release film is adhered to the longitudinal slit. The deformable insulating element allows for the entry of the pipe joint through the longitudinal slit, and surrounds the pipe joint. The pressure sensitive adhesive then seals the longitudinal slit and the pipe joint into the hollow cavity once the release film is removed.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a self-covering element wherein the first and second portions of the insulating element are deformable from a first open position to a second closed position. The first and second portions of the insulating element may be biased to the second closed position so that the insulating element is self-closing.
Advantages of the present invention are: the self-covering element may be easily installed on pipe joints such as an elbow or T-joint, thereby providing these joints with effective insulation in both hot and cold conditions; the pressure sensitive adhesive and removable release film allow for the quick and easy installation and securing of the insulating element to the pipe joint; and the deformable quality of the insulating element allows for the portions of the insulating element to be biased to a closed position thereby aiding in the sealing of the longitudinal slit and securing the insulating element to the pipe joint.